


In Another Life

by JayRain



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: AU, Ostwick, The Chantry, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayRain/pseuds/JayRain
Summary: In another life, Theo accepted his fate--not only accepted it, but took pride in it.





	In Another Life

He bows his head. “Thank you for selecting me to attend the Conclave.”

The Revered Mother smiles.  “The Trevelyans have always faithfully served the Chantry.  This is a reward for your service, but also thanks to your family.”  She folds her hands in her lap. “Represent Ostwick well. Bring back a thorough report.  I don’t doubt that you’ll do either of those things.”  She beams.  “Lastly, the Grand Cleric has seen fit to promote you to Ostwick’s Chancellor.”

He can hardly sleep that night, his mind turning over the particulars of tomorrow’s journey, where he will depart as  _ Chancellor  _ Theodane.


End file.
